The birth of legands
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What if there as more to Mito sealing the nine tails into herself than just helping her husband defeat Madara? What if Naruto met the Kyuubi from an earlier age, what if he had a different team, what if the Kyuubi was actually his relative. Read to find out. Will be a harem story but final girls have yet to be chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto woke and groaned. Today was the first day of his life of hell in the academy. He would be stuck in a building getting the same hatred he got from everyone and to top it off he would be forced to sit through boring lessons when he knew the staff was going to teach him the wrong things. After all it was the same thing that happened when he was in the orphanage and they were teaching everyone basic things they needed to know to even live. Yet they tried to fuck him over on that as well and would have succeeded if he hadn't met his aunt Kurami with her teaching him the correct lessons much to the frustration of his teachers.

 **Flashback**

Naruto had just been sent to bed after a severe beating with the special spanking paddle. Most of the times when the kids misbehaved the got paddled with a normal wooden paddle. Yet when Naruto was told he had misbehaved they dragged him off to a separate room and pulled out a wood paddle that had nails, glass, barb wire and a few other things embedded in it. After they had it in hand they forced him to drop his pants and underwear as he bent over so they could deliver ten or more hits to his butt when most kids were only spanked two or three times and never had them drop their pants and underwear.

It was after he turned three that he was put with the other kids to learn basic life skills they would need to start at the academy. When Naruto thought he had given a correct answer he was pulled out of the class and given his first behavior correction session that he ever received. Then he was sent to his room until the next day after they told him he had given the incorrect answer.

When Naruto got to his room in the attic of the orphanage that had holes in the ruff he cried himself to sleep. As Naruto had received his beating the nine tails woke up for the first time in three years having been forced to sleep do to how Minato had sealed the beast away. Suffice to say it had drained the beast quite a bit.

Having witnessed Naruto's beating the Kyuubi became furious and once Naruto was asleep the beast pulled Naruto into his mindscape for the first time.

Waking up in a sewer Naruto was about to have a panic attack when a voice called out to him. Following the voice, Naruto came to a gigantic gate. Slowly walking up to it Naruto saw something inside when the water at his feet lifted him to the paper that held the gates closed.

"Pull it off," the voice said

Shrugging Naruto did so only to see a strange circle lock with some strange writing on either side. Naruto watched as the two sets of strange symbols glowed slightly before the lock undid and the gates opened wide after Naruto had been set back down and backed up.

Naruto watched in amazement at the sight of a gigantic nine tailed fox walked out only to glow red and shrink to the size of your average adult woman before her form changed to that of a human rather than a fox.

Once that was done Naruto only had a few seconds to take in the figures new appearance. There before him was a woman that had long flowing red hair that cascaded down to her butt just like water in a stream ending right above the basis of her nine crimson red fox tails. The woman also had pitch black eyes with red slits, slightly elongated canines, short nails that came to a fine point, slightly pointed ears. The last thing Naruto noted was she was in a very expensive and formal looking kimono that was a midnight black and had a bright orange Chinese Dragon design spiraling around her body with the kimono tightly hugging her figure emphasizing her rather impressive bust that Naruto fund his face buried in mere moments after the woman's transformation was completed.

"Ho, just look at you, you're just too cute! The girls better watch themselves because by the time I'm done with you, they won't know what hit them and anyone that challenges you for superiority will get crushed into submission" the woman squealed like an excited and slightly violent grandmother

"Um, not to be rude but who the hell are you," Naruto asked once he was released from the confines of the woman's bust but still held in her arms.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Kurami, the nine-tailed fox, and your grate, grate, grate grandmother. You see not many know this but the first Hokage's wife was the niece of my daughter. Who later gave way to her own daughter, and her daughter giving way to her son which gave way to your mother. Though before you ask I can't tell you who your mother is just yet. The ass of a Hokage does have a point when he says you're too young to know just yet. Now Naruto before you go I want you to know a few things, first I will be talking to you again, second life is only going to get harder for you until you are able to enter the academy as I have a plan that will change things. It could work in a year or two but if we do it when you enter the academy then we will be able to get more in the long run. Last is that either before or after you enter the academy you'll be told some bad things about me. I want you to know now that there is more to the story than what this village knows ok. Ho, and no matter what, you absolutely can NOT mention meeting me to ANYONE, even the Hokage. Ok" Kurami asked at the end having Kushina's same habit of being too talkative at times.

Once Naruto had left Kyuubi got to work. She could tell someone had placed seals on her kit, as she was determined to raise him as her own, just from the appearance of his mindscape. Yes, the mindscape was a reflection of everything the person had gone through as much as their state of mind and could be changed at will but it was simply unnatural for a boy of Naruto's age to have a FUCKING SEWER as their mindscape for crying out loud.

After going through and removing each seal or simply overloading specific seals to safely undo them by letting her chakra overload them or rapidly erode them until they fell apart. Yet there was one or two she made alterations to such as the seals on his eyes. After all, the Rinnegan may be the strongest blood limit but it did get creepy to look at with it never being able to be turned off anymore once it had been turned on. Though she was torn on whether she would be happy or sad for Naruto awakening that part of his three-part blood limit as she knew what it took to do so. If he awoke the first two-thirds like 99.99% of the clan had then that would be fine. However, if he skipped the first two parts in favor of the third part of his blood limit, the Rinnegan part, then Kurami would be torn on how to fell for him as that would require him to lose someone that meant the world to him in a situation that he felt helplessly trapped and unable to do anything.

Such would be the price for the near godly power of the Rinnegan.

Shaking her head Kurumi refocused on the second type of seal she was in the process of altering, chakra suppression seal. Thinking it best she slowly removed the chakra that powered the seal and replaced what she took out with a mix of her's and Naruto's chakra avoid having the seal erode as she siphoned out the previous chakra. Once she finished that she changed some of the symbols until they were no longer suppression seals but siphon seals slowly taking small amounts of Naruto's vast chakra reserves until they were depleted to where they should be for someone of his age and they also kept it there, though she had to add some new ones that would be turned on as he aged to keep it that way.

Smiling at this Kurami was pleased with her work on that one as it had several uses. First, it would help keep enemies from thinking that Naruto was a possible high-level threat as he would only have slightly above average chakra reserves. Second was that should he get into a fight he could throw his enemy off by using all his chakra to trick them into thinking they had the fight won and give Naruto the opening he needed when his chakra reserves would instantly be refilled and not have to suffer the backlash that a soldier pill could have as it was Naruto's naturally made chakra and was chakra he already had. Or in the Kyuubi's personally favorite option Naruto could start a fight and reverse the flow of the siphon seals so he could use a Jutsu that should be impossible to use with what would appear to be normal level chakra reserves. The last option would also keep him energized for days on end making him the ultimate stamina and endurance ninja the world would have ever seen. Now all he would need is skills and he could easily become a very dangerous ninja even with just academy level training. Not to mention what he could do if he were to turn off the seal that would act as the on and off switch for his Rinnegan should he ever unlock it.

Yet the last thing the Kyuubi wanted was for Naruto to eventually have the same chakra reserves as everyone else. So she would make sure his reserves continued to grow like they would for your typical Uzumaki jinchuuriki. However, the seals would make it so even though he would have the space needed for more chakra than the normal chakra amount for your typical royal Uzumaki due to royal Uzumaki naturally having larger amounts of chakra than your typical Uzumaki who already had more chakra than your typical shinobi. He would still only have the average chakra amount for a royal Uzumaki rather than a royal Uzumaki that was also a jinchuuriki.

(If you're still confused think of it like the cup size for drinks at fast food. You have a small which is the average shinobi, then the medium which is your average Uzumaki shinobi, after that is the large which is the average size for a jinchuuriki or royal Uzumaki, last you have an extra large Which is the size of a royal Uzumaki that is also a jinchuuriki which is Naruto's case. Now fill a large cup up with a drink, where the drink is chakra and the cup is a ninja's chakra reserve container after that is done pour the from the large cup into the extra large and you have empty space. For Naruto that empty space can be filled but the seals that are removing and storing that much chakra as fast as his body can make it. In turn keeping Naruto's chakra at the amount of a royal Uzumaki would have normally to make him learning chakra control easier. Though do to him being a royal Uzumaki he will still have to work more on that than most. Also, the seals eject excess chakra once they are full).

"Take that Madara, you won't even stand a chance in hell with my kit. Best of all by the time your realize how much of a threat he will be to your plans it will be too late and hex will kick you ass for not only being the reason he lost his parents but also for raping me that night as well. I warned you that you would suffer and now not only will you suffer but so will anyone else that dare try to hurt my kit" Kyuubi cheered in Naruto's head

Sighing after she had done a victory dance Kyuubi decided she could now take in the changes to Naruto's mind. Gone was the drab and dank sewer. In its place lay a wide forest that resembled that of the wilds of the land of whirlpools. Smiling Kyuubi walked down a trail until she came to a massive clearing that was surrounded by large trees and right up against the foot of a mountain with a massive cave.

The clearing was a wide open field in the shape of a circle. The trail the Kyuubi was walking on spiraled around the entire field cutting through the grass until it reached the center where you came to a lake in the shape of a three-pronged kunai of the fourth Hokage.

If one were to look at the clearing from above it would look like a whirlpool with a three-pronged kunai in the center.

Smiling Kyuubi walked up to the cave to find it was guarded by two stone statues as tall as the cave itself. One was of Kushina Uzumaki and the other was that of Minato Namikaze. Each state had a spear in there hands that were clearly meant to block the cave in an x if the large holes at the mouth of the cave were any indication

"Don't worry, I would sooner die than hurt Naruto. I just wish Obito hadn't been able to leave that fail safe implanted in my mind before you freed me from his control. Then you'd be alive and we all could be a happy family" Kyuubi said as she entered the cave to grieve the loss of her only remaining family besides that of her siblings that had all gotten sealed and Naruto. Sometimes it really was a curse to be immortal.

 **Flashback end**

That had been three years ago and true to his triple great grandmother's word his life did get much, much worse. A year after his first punishment he got kick out of the orphanage and had to live on the streets. Thankfully Kurami knew this was coming and taught him what he needed to know to hunt and make a shelter in the wild. Though the change of appearance to his mindscape made that task much easier.

So the first thing Naruto did was find a cave in the Kyuubi's play pine which was a training ground that had been mutated by the Kyuubi's chakra that was left over from her "attack" and sealing. The training ground and the creatures within made the forest of death look like it was made for babies to be put to bed in. It was the perfect place for Naruto as next to no ninjas would enter the place and all he had to do was leak out some of the Kyuubi's chakra when he returned to the entrance of the forest and animals accepted him as one of their own.

Also depending on how much he use it would act as a notification that he either wanted to be left alone or felt the need to have the place help him train. In fact, in these woods, he was King and every animal served him willingly. Best of all he could understand what each animal said and even what the forest itself was saying thanks to how much of the Kyuubi's chakra had been absorbed by each living thing.

Sadly he had to still rummage around in trash and what not to avoid suspicion of the Hokage when the old man found him. After that Naruto was given an apartment that he used as a cover and set up a seal in the apartment that was similar to the one the fourth used for the flying thunder god jutsu. Though it wasn't as advanced or useful as there could only be two spots used, a point A and a point B. Not to mention that if he wanted to set up a different point B or point A, he had to make two new points with even more hand seals added to the already extremely long and complicated set of hand seals needed just to place and active the seals as you couldn't reuse an existing point and needed a different combination to act as the teleportation identification and had to be in one of the two spots to even use the teleport. Last Naruto let the Kyuubi have control over his body just long enough to place the seal and two more after that. One seal lets him know if someone was at the door, who it was, and kept them out until he let them in. The next and the last seal let him hear if they said anything as well as reply to them as a means to further keep people from finding out where he really lived and that he already knew of the Kyuubi.

After that it was two years of hell of letting himself get caught and beaten when he had better evasion and infiltration skill that the legendary Jiraiya do to where he lived and his subjects refusing to let their king ever be caught by an enemy since he said he would hold off on his other training until he reached the academy to help avoid suspicion. Little did he know was his training in evasion had set the groundwork for recreating the long lost fighting style of the Uzumaki.

"Damn, I really don't want to go but it's the only way for me to become a ninja" Naruto mumbled as he got out of bed.

"Have you forgotten about the plan I said we would do when you entered the academy?" said the Kyuubi through their mental link

'No but you never told me what it was' Naruto thought in reply

"Well, you going to your parents home. There are blood seals all over the place so there is no way anyone but someone of blood relation could get in. Once there you will find the documents I tell you to and then you'll go to Sarutobi. Then just say what I tell you but in your own words. After we're done we'll have this village by the balls and you'll actually be able to seduce those girls you like so much" Kurami explained as she teased Naruto at the end make him get an atomic blush as he remembered the only girls that had ever been nice to him and been willing to be his friends.

"What no reply, no denying that you like those girls" the demon queen asked as Naruto simply teleported to his apartment and ran to his parents house having been told who they were a week ago when the Kyuubi pulled him into his mindscape and refused to let him leave until she was sure he was telling the truth about not being upset at them and would keep quiet about knowing until Kyuubi said otherwise.

She would let him be pissed at the village and everyone else all he wanted as they deserved it, but there was no way in hell she would let him destroy his chance at getting a set life after he had suffered so much. Let alone let him be angry at his parents who had loved him above everything else in existence but had their hands forced. Though she herself was slightly pissed a Minato for being a dumbass and not letting Kushina, or the third perform the sealing as Kushina was going to die even if she survived the night as she had just given birth only to get a Bijuu ripped out of her. The Kyuubi didn't care how good of a healing of a healing ability the Uzumaki had, there was no way in hell her body wouldn't start shutting down after being forced that far past human limitations. Then there was the third Hokage that had already had his time on the planet and knew that Naruto would need someone that knew how to defeat paperwork to look out for him instead of being stuck behind a desk all the damn time. Yet even with the third pleading with Minato the dumbass had to be the to do the deed because he had to let his pride and honor block his reasoning under the excuse that as the current Hokage, he had to be the one to give his life instead of letting someone else do so

'Looks like the kit has finally accepted his feelings. Phase one complete. Time to move to phase two of my get Naruto to give me, even more, grandkids plan. After all, he's part fox so he's bound to have a lot and because he's the descendant of….well….. me, he's also going to be driven to lay claim to more than one mate. Good kami was it hard from me to stay faithful to my love especially when he passed, well before I got seal anyway' Kurami thought to herself as she got a massive, mischievous grin that would have given Naruto chills if he had seen it before it became one of sympathy.

Kyuubi vividly remembered how her instincts would constantly demand that she have more than one mate and it only got worse after her mate passed. Her only saving grace had been that she mated with an Uzumaki so he was able to satisfy her do to their high stamina but there were times when that almost didn't happen. At which point she would end up pushing her mate and beloved husband so far that he would need to sleep through the next day and night just to recover.

However, naruto was not only her descendant but a male one at that so there was absolutely zero chance of him not being with multiple mates as his instincts to have multiple mates would be many times greater than hers had been. She also pitied any male that got too friendly with those Naruto claimed or wished to claim as his mates as he would become extremely territorial and possessive of them due to that being a side effect of his Kitsune DNA.

Hell, she herself only didn't slaughter every female that came within twenty feet of her beloved because she knew it would upset him. Thus she held off despite how badly her instincts yelled for her to do otherwise and as brutally as possible.

Hokage office

"SARUTOBI YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" Naruto yelled as he kicked his way into the council chambers do to Sarutobi currently having a meeting.

As he did this all of those on the shinobi council became curious as to what Naruto had to say do to knowing Naruto always referred to the Hokage as his gramps and refused to use a proper title for anyone. To most that would have been a sign of disrespect but those that knew Naruto knew when Naruto used a nickname for someone it was because he respected them to some degree or another. Where if he became formal it was because you had either pissed him off or lost his respect.

Yet when the civilian side heard this they went ballistic. Also when the two chunin ninja heard Naruto yell they ran with their proverbial tail tuck between their legs. They could care less that they might get a punishment from the Hokage as they would rather not get on the bad side of the prankster king from hell when he was already pissed to high heaven. A sentiment that was shared by nearly all of the shinobi force especially the Anbu do to how they still were unable to figure out how he could prank them by rigging their entire base with pranks and not get caught. Though they had to thank the blond as it was by far the best sensory, evasion, and often time pain tolerance training regiments that any of them could conceive.

"Everyone please settle down, I'm sure Naruto-kun has a good reason for his interruption otherwise it's a month of no ichiraku ramen for him," Sarutobi said due to knowing how much that would mean to Naruto, and only confirming what he said when that statement didn't even phase the boy. "Now Naruto-kun what is it that made you barge in here," Sarutobi asked as he was just a curious as the Shinobi side of the council was and hoped to high heaven that he could fix what had pissed his usually happy grandson figure off so badly.

"That's Uzumaki-Dono to you, Hokage," Naruto said in a low tone as he glared at the old man using his title but having a tone that showing absolutely no respect for the man at the moment.

This simple sentence set everyone on edge as the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuga was about to scream what the hell happened from the insane amount of curiosity he was feeling much like everyone else on the ninja side. He also wanted to shit his pants as someone or something had done the impossible and actually made naruto not only angry but look flat out murderous if his tone and body language were anything to go by let alone his expression. Something that was a massive fucking red flag if ever there was one. Especially when you were to consider the only one that could make Naruto show his anger was the young Sasuke, but even he could only make Naruto look annoyed not flat out murderous.

"Very well, what might we be able to do for you Uzumaki-Dono," the Hokage said acting like he was simply humoring the child when in reality he was sweating like crazy and ready to shit himself pray to any deity that was listening that Naruto hadn't found out about everything he had hidden

"For starters, you can start explaining why the hell you lied to me about not knowing who my parents were when you knew they were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Or as they were better known as the fourth Hokage and the princess turned queen of whirlpool" Naruto said in a dangerous tone keeping everyone silent and making the civilian side gulp at what that could imply for them if it proved true.

If that were true they were all royally, no, godly screwed blued and mother fucking tattooed as they would all be at Naruto mercy which he looked to be fresh out of.

"Well, that is some acuza….."

"STOP TRYING TO TREAT ME LIKE AN INCOMPETENT MORON. I AM THE LEAF'S PRANKSTER KING FROM HELL! A TITLE I RIGHTFULLY EARNED FOR A DAMN GOOD REASON. SOMETHING THAT IS PROVEN BY ME BEING THE ONLY BRAND NEW ACADEMY STUDENT THAT CAN OUT RUN THE ENTIRE ANBU FORCE AND EVERY JONIN IN THIS FUCKING VILLAGE, AFTER, I'VE ALREADY PRANKED THEM WITH WHAT WAS THOUGHT TO BE AN IMPOSSIBLE PRANK BESIDES ITACHI! that ass always avoids them and somehow catches me" Naruto yelled getting slightly distracted and making Fugaku swell with pride that only his son had ever caught the Prankster King from Hell after he had pulled a prank as well as the only one who seemed capable of avoiding his pranks and letting others take the fall.

"I CAN GET INTO EVERY ANBU BASE IN THE VILLAGE AND PRANK THEM IN THEIR SLEEP! I AM NOT ONLY THE PRANKSTER KING FROM HELL BUT ALSO THE RIGHTFUL KING OF WHIRLPOOL AND PRINCE OF ALL DEMONS THANKS TO THE KYUUBI ACTUALLY BEING MY GREAT, GREAT, GREAT GRANDMOTHER! AND YES I KNOW ABOUT BEING THE container OF THE NINE TAILED FOX. IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO THANK FOR THAT THEN THANK THE ORPHANAGE YOU SENT ME TO AS IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE BEATINGS THEY GAVE ME THAT WOKE HER UP AND MADE HER PULL ME INTO MY MINDSCAPE SO I WOULDN'T DIE FROM THE PAIN ALONE. SHE IS ALSO THE ONLY REASON I AM EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION OR I WILL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT FROM YOUR MOTHER FUCKING THROAT WITH MY BARE HANDS BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT ALL YOU REALLY KNOW ABOUT ME IS I MY OBSESSION WITH RAMEN" Naruto yelled out as eight golden fox tails appeared that had tips that slowly darkening as you followed their length changing to an orange and then darken further to end with blood red in the tips as you went just like how his hair changed to match his tail. His ears also became slightly pointed, nails formed sharp claws, eyes became rippled along with slits and turning black with the ripples being a silver and slit being blood red as he slammed a small stack of papers down In front of each council member ending with the Hokage who was now terrified do the glare he was getting from a six-year-old Naruto.

Deciding to go through the papers In front of them everyone was shocked out of their minds as the saw they were all marriage documents, birth certificates, blood tests, DNA tests, wills, files that had pictures of different Anbu that had an entire prank set up around them with detailed explanations on how each prank worked, photos of Anbu after they suffered said prank or another prank even with some that he didn't list because it was just too good to expose the workings of it, list upon lists of the material needed to pull of his more well-known pranks, maps of the route he had taken to get into restricted areas, time-tables of who was in those areas at a given time, when was the best time to enter those areas, detailed explanations of what all one would have to do to avoid detection, all of which were backing what he said.

"And don't even think about denying what that confirms because everything come directly out of my parents compound that was guarded with countless seals to ensure only blood relatives could enter and anyone else had to be let in by a clan member and those blood seals only work after I undid the ones preventing anyone but the heir of the clan from unlocking the compound or were made by me after I undid each one. Now answer my damned question" Naruto said as the Hokage shakily looked up at him shocked at what he learned and how bluntly obvious it was that Naruto could easily outclass Jiraiya in being a spymaster only needing to know how to set up and operate a spy network if the boy didn't already know that as well.

"I KNEW IT HE'S A DEMON WE SHOU….." was all a pink haired howler monkey got out before a tail extended past her head as cut formed on her check.

"I have in no way acted in a way to be called that. I may be PART demon biologically but that doesn't mean I like being called one. In fact, everyone is being put on notice, whoever continues their mistreatment of me or calls me a demon will see just how much of a demon I can be. Also F.Y.I thanks to how I've been treated up to this point I have no problem killing someone. If you want someone to blame, blame yourselves as it is your fault I could slaughter the entire village with the exception of a few here or there and not even lose sleep. Not to mention I could always release MY GRANDMOTHER to finish what she started as I am 80% Uzumaki and Uzumaki don't die right after and extraction so she'll have more than plenty of time to heal me or turn me full fledged demon to save me" Naruto said as he stressed the words "my grandmother" to remind everyone he had been aware of the Kyuubi for years and that she had probably already made him a force to be reckoned with. After which his glare returned to Sarutobi as he was waiting for an answer.

"W….wo….would you believe me if I said I was doing it to protect you. Also, how would you bring back a dead demon" Sarutobi shakily asked not knowing what else the king of whirlpool may know but kept hidden but feeling the need to break up Naruto's belief that at he held the Fox if he was actually only bluffing from what he read and these new abilities he had.

Yet Sarutobi's actions backfired as a rather thick file dropped in front of him.

Picking it up he found it contained every publicly known detail about Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, the night of the Kyuubi attack and a copy of a passage at the end of it all that came right from Kushina's private diary making Sarutobi silently curse

"If that was your only reason you may as well be signing your own death sentence. I face far more danger from this village than I ever would have if my parent's enemies knew who I was and that I existed. Proof of this is I have already come close to death more times than most Anbu do in their entire time as officers in Anbu. Also, my father said he wanted me to be seen a hero, that didn't mean you needed to announce to the entire village that the very same demon that just destroyed ¼ of the village and slaughtered their loved ones was sealed away in a helpless baby. Though given that it was a bad attack I can see why you would need to do that to keep other lands and villages from trying anything and how my parents being known during that time would have defeated that reasoning but after so long the need to hide who my parents are, becomes irrelevant as that file proves that ANYONE could have gathered enough proof as to who my parents are even without the other documents I've shown you. As your second question what I just gave you speaks for itself, suffice to say I've done my homework even if I hadn't met my grandmother. Any other reason, especially for doing shit to protect me" Naruto asked as his tails twitched dangerously

"I…. I'm sorry, I have no excuses for my actions or lack thereof. I truly wish I could say otherwise but can't" Sarutobi said expecting to be killed and accepted his fate but was shocked to get a hug instead.

"You pass, if you tried to make excuses I would have seen you were just trying to save yourself but you didn't, you took responsibility and apologized so you pass my test I made to see if you were truly sorry. But don't think you're off the hook just yet. I want the Uchiha compound moved in closer to the village and others besides Uchiha are to become part of the leaf Police Force under the Uchiha's control. Also when I pass the exams I get to have the final say for the team I am placed with which includes the genin that are listed in the reserve forces as well as from my class and if I don't like the team you made I make my own and get to make the others from my class as I see fit as well as who the Senseis are for each team. Next, you tell the village who my parents are and about the fox, it will help prevent people who just want to be my friend because the fourth was my dad. Last you order Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya back to the village so I can question them. If I find their answers not good enough then I get to come up with a punishment for them not following through on their responsibilities that they REQUESTED they be given by my parents" Naruto laid out his demands getting a nod from the Hokage in agreement. Smiling Naruto then took a seat in-between Fugaku and Shikaku.

"Um, why are you sitting there," a civilian asked hesitantly

"Oh right, I almost forgot to tell you that by Uzumaki clan law only the head of the clan can be the king or Queen of the land of Whirlpools. As the last remaining Uzumaki and being the son of the queen that position passes to me considering the Uzumaki have a law that the youngest someone can be to take over is six. However I have to have at least two advisors until I reach sixteen so my choice of who my advisors are, are Fugaku and Shikaku. So by leaf village law, I am to be given a seat on the council" Naruto explained getting nods of acceptance as all of Naruto's demands had been extremely easy compared to what he could demand and what he said made sense. Not to mention the fact no one wanted to be the one to piss the now young king off

Once everyone had agreed, be that willingly or not, Naruto deactivated his demonic blood limit as he didn't really have enough demonic DNA for it to be anything more than a highly complex blood limit. Though because it had transformed into a blood limit that also meant his children would have it as well. He also still suffered the side effects that every demon did from simply being a demon.

"ok before we start up again I do have a question for Naruto, you said you were 80% Uzumaki. If that is so what else are you" Danzo asked

"Well, dad was part Senju and Uzumaki. So given how both clans have blood seals that get passed on from birth to make it so any child born will be full-blooded members he wouldn't have passed any other parts of his DNA to me. So that would make me a full blooded Uzumaki thanks to Mom's blood seals replacing anything that wasn't Uzumaki DNA with Uzumaki DNA. Then there is my demonic DNA which is as diluted as it can get but is so resilient that it isn't possible for the seals to replace it. So I would have to say given all of that the other 20% of my DNA is Kitsune" Naruto explained with a fox-like-grin

"does it let you do anything special," Sarutobi asked curiously wanting to know more about this possible new blood limit.

"Well, it lets me take on a kitsune/ human form that you saw earlier. I can summon other kitsune without a contract thanks to me being a descendant of the queen of all kitsune and demons. I have slightly elevated sense at any given time but they increase in the strength when I change. My speed and reflexes follow the same rules. Right now I can run about as fast as a new genin without my use of chakra, with chakra I can match a low chunin but once I switched I fairly sure only the Raikage could keep up with me if not be somewhat faster from what all the rumors say. Though to be honest I have a really difficult time doing anything but going straight when I change and am running as fast as I can without chakra so I haven't tried to use chakra to move faster once I have changed. My tails can be just that or be the equivalent of me having grown more limbs. They can also be elongated however long I like but will always be equal to my body height as they will be growing in accordance to how much I grow. They can also act like blades. Deepening on the different factors I can use my eyes for a few things one is seeing people's emotions in an aura around them. And the rest of my eye abilities in regards to my fox DNA just involves that aura of emotions. I haven't pushed the limits on that much because the kyuubi doesn't even know what that does. Yes, I do talk with the Kyuubi, she is my family so she only wants to help me" naruto said as he answered the unasked question before anyone could interrupt to ask. "She said it sounds like it's similar to what her eyes can do but it is clearly different. I also haven't played with my Uzumaki blood limit of the Rinnegan to much but Kurami said she knows all of its abilities and can help out with that when I start though she recommends I wait as my Rinnegan to fully develop as it appears to have only partially awakened as I currently only have one of seven paths open to me what that means I have no clue" Naruto explained until everyone saw him go catatonic for a few seconds

"Oh, sorry about that. Kurami wanted to talk to me, she said that I might not even get to have the Rinnegan but something similar as it only shows up when go into my kitsune/human mode that or it fused with whatever Biju dojutsu I had gotten from my kitsune blood limit and there is a chance my Uzumaki blood limit was somehow destroyed and fused with my kitsune one to mutate into a brand new blood limit with unknown abilities. I also have increased strength, and my healing rate is faster than what it would be for a normal Uzumaki. Though with her in me as well it amplifies that part so what would normally take six months to heal for a normal person would have only taken a little more than three or so for me" Naruto said his explanation as everyone looked at Naruto in wonder

"Let me see if I got this right. Without changing and with the use of chakra you can keep up with a low chunin, but once you change you can roughly keep up with the Raikage" Danzo asked as everyone heard a growl.

"Um, sorry about that grandma just doesn't like you for some reason she won't tell me and when she gets really angry her chakra can mess with my mood sometimes. As for what you said ya that's about right but when I change I have to put all my focus on not crashing so I can't really use that speed in a fight" Naruto chuckled nervously as Danzo simply nodded before he continued to clarify things wanting to make sure he knew all of Naruto's present blood limit abilities

"ok, next is you can see emotions, your tails can be just that or like stretchable limb like weapons, extremely fast healing, increased strength, and you have higher than average senses that increased when you change" Danzo again asked summarizing what Naruto had told them.

"Sounds right," Naruto said simply

"Not to insult you Naruto but when did you become this smart" Fugaku asked

"Well to be honest I mostly have been saying what grandma said I needed to as she said it. She's been teaching me about politics saying I'll need to know them now because I'm going to be in charge of a Land and a clan, but I honestly don't get most of it right now" Naruto said nervously getting a chuckle from most of the shinobi side do to them now seeing that the Kyuubi didn't need to be feared by them if she really was just wanting what is best for her grandson and getting a look of fear from the civilian side of the council.

'His father might have been insufferable but I think I might just be able to like this kid. He already has done a lot for the Uchiha and not to mention that he acts almost exactly like his mother. I always did like how she wouldn't put up with any shit and with him being on the ninja council, I can get him to help with getting the Uchiha the respect we deserve. I might even be able to have him get the Uchiha on the ninja side of the council rather than the civilian side. Yes, this will work much better than trying to overthrow the Hokage. Plus this way there won't be all out civil war compared to what would happen should we actually have to do so. I just have to get him to trust and side with me more than with that Nara' Fugaku thought to himself

"Well let's continue this meeting shall we," sarutobi asked getting nods of agreement

"Well seeing as Naruto was wasn't here for what we were about to vote on why don't one of his advisors fill him in" sarutobi said with a chuckle hearing Shikaku's mumbling about troublesome blondes.

"We were just about to vote on lowering the academy final test standards to try increasing our shinobi" Fugaku explained to Naruto

"Can I see a copy of the new planned standards" Naruto asked with Shikaku simply handing him his copy content on staying silent for now so he could get a gade on just how much he would have to do to help guide Naruto as well as preventing Fugaku from simply manipulating him.

Naruto looked over the new standard Naruto was clearly confused, yet just as Fugaku was about to explain what each part would do a look of clarity past over Naruto's face that slowly grows angrier and angrier until he froze in place with his hair covering his eyes.

"Old man, why are you letting such an idiotic bill even be voted on. From what I see here the overall test rate would make our graduating ninja all be allowed to graduated off of things they learn in the first two years of the four years of the academic classes and the first year of actual shinobi classes. Given that only the ones that come from MAJOR ninja clans would even have a chance at surviving past their first low C rank mission outside the village walls and that is only because of the strength they would have from being taught the basics of a more powerful clan fighting style. I say this because the difficulty between the old curriculum and this one drops the difficulty by 75% and favors the academic classes versus the practical lessons and physical classes. Thus heavily favoring children from civilian backgrounds" Naruto said

"And what's wrong with that we want our children to have a better chance of passing," a fat merchant said snidely

"So you're fine with sending them to their deaths because that's what this WILL do. My grandma showed me the skill my mother had as she carefully watched my mother growing up from within the seal that held her within my mother so. My mother's memories are my grandmother's memories that she can show me at any time. Add in all the mobs I've had to run from and the beatings I got when I got lost and trapped for running too fast, I can guarantee you right now that your common bandit would be more qualified to be ninja" Naruto said getting a grin from Fugaku, Shikaku and several of the other clan heads as what Naruto just explained sank into everyone's head and a look of horror overtook their faces however the civilian council simply didn't care, after all, what good was the warning of a "demon".

This however sparked two questions in the mind of sarutobi .

"Don't worry gramps Kyu said she's not going to show me anything that would qualify as a village secret just the times when my parents were together and when they worked on their skills so I can learn how to do some of their moves when I'm old enough. Also, I was able to do complex math because she's been trying to get me started on some of the academy classes early because it's harder for me to learn things that don't involve me physically doing something" Naruto explained due to kurami telling him sarutobi was going to want to know those things

"Then how were you able to do such complicated math. Grated she has been teaching you but what you just did I close to what a new academy graduate could have done" sarutobi asked

"Oh, simple I just changed what complex wording to talking about ramen and comparing different types of ramen when it was comparing different things," Naruto said sheepishly with a hand behind his neck as everyone in the room had their faces hit the floor.

"anyway do you have any questions about the bill Naruto," sarutobi asked

"Actually I do, would you mind telling me who made this bill," Naruto said in the same sickly sweet voice and dark aura surroundings him as Kushina would before she violently beat someone within an inch of their lives

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY BILL YOU LITTLE BRAT" a howler monkey of a woman screeched out

"Oh, I know you. You're the Banchy CIVILIAN councilwoman that no one likes due to you not having a mute button" Naruto said sarcastically making many struggled to hold in a chuckle at the stupefied look the woman now held

"And if this is your bill then we needn't even bother voting as your part of the CIVILIAN council and they don't get a say in the affairs of SHINOBI which the academy falls under as it is training the next generation of SHINOBI, not CIVILIANS" Naruto said quickly making everything one on the shinobi side smile and the civilian side seethe in rage.

"Oh, and before was move on I would like to know just where tHE HE **LL YOU GET OFF TRYING TO REMOVE THE HISTORY OF MY CLAN, THE UZUMAKI CLAN, COUSIN CLAN TO THE SENJU CLAN! FROM THE PAGES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE HISTORY"** Naruto raged as the nine tails cloak instantly enveloped himself his eyes locked on the howler monkey that had now shit and pissed herself with wide eyes. She hadn't anticipated anyone would release what she was doing with how fancily she worded the removal of that part of the curriculum to get payback at Kushina for stealing her chance to be the wife of a Hokage.

Upon seeing that she had been caught by a now thoroughly pissed off Jinchuriki all the woman could do was gulp and pray to kami that someone could somehow save her from this boy's wrath

Ok that's it for this chapter I hope to update soon and as always please remember to review


	2. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
